


Das Feuer in mir

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Scent Kink, Sex Pollen, War, dominant peter parker, surprised tony stark
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Peter wird während eines Kampfes verwundet und landet im Krankenhaus. Tony ist bei ihm, als er aufwacht und beruhigt ihn, dass er heil davon gekommen ist. Doch das ist nicht ganz richtig...





	Das Feuer in mir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> Also, Teil 21 meiner 50-Oneshots-Challenge, mal wieder ein Peter x Tony...  
> Thema: "Sex-Pollen"  
> Have fun ;)
> 
> Warnung:  
> 1.: Erwähungen von Gewalt und Kampf, vor allem am Anfang
> 
> Ansonsten:  
> Es sind alle volljährig, es ist alles im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen, Peter handelt auf seine wahren Gefühle hin und Tony ebenso...

„Steve, hinter dir!“, rief eine Frauenstimme in Peters Ohr. Black Widow, wenn er sich nicht täuschte.  
„Der Wichser hat sich angeschlichen!“, ertönte gleich darauf Mr. Starks Stimme, untermalt von dem Rattern von Maschinengewehren. Eine Detonation folgte.  
„Wortwahl, Tony“, erwiderte Captain America entnervt. Peter versuche, ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld ausfindig zu machen, doch im Qualm und dem Gewusel der Kämpfer war das gar nicht so einfach. Über ihm flog eine Armada an Iron Mans hinweg, die sich ins Gefecht stürzte. In einem von ihnen musste Mr. Stark stecken.  
„Entschuldige, ich hatte vergessen, dass Minderjährige dabei sind“, ließ er sich in Peters Headset vernehmen.  
„Ich bin schon fast achtzehn“, protestierte Peter wütend, während er von dem Dach sprang, auf dem er eben gestanden hatte und sich an einem Spinnfaden durch die Masse schwang. Dabei fing er den Schild von Captain America auf, der eben sein Ziel verfehlt hatte und feuerte ihn in die Kniekehlen eines Gegners, der zu Boden ging.  
„Wohl eher achteinhalb“, kommentierte Ironman unbeeindruckt, während Peter sich am Boden abrollte und sich zum Sprung bereit machte, um aus der Schussbahn zu verschwinden. „Zieh den Kopf ein, Kleiner“, hörte er ihn sagen, „Wir lassen den Hulk los.“  
Das ließ sich Peter nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang gegen eine Hauswand, kletterte hinauf und blieb auf einem Fenstersims im dritten Stock sitzen, während er sich halb umwandte. Ein wütendes Brüllen ertönte und ein großer grüner Übermensch rannte durch die Menge schwarzgekleideter Söldner, die auf ihn schossen. Er warf sie um, brach Knochen und brüllte erneut. Es war ein unschöner Anblick. Peter wandte den Blick ab. Neugierig blickte er durch das Fenster, auf dessen Sims er stand. Er spähte hinein. Es sah nicht so aus, als wäre dort jemand. Seiner Neugier folgend, schob er das Fenster hoch und kroch hinein. Drinnen war es dunkel. Es schien niemand da zu sein. Aber eine Unmenge Kisten stand hier fein säuberlich in Regalen aufgereiht. Peter scannte den Inhalt mithilfe des Röntgenblickes seines Anzuges. Es sah aus wie eine Menge Munition und Phiolen mit irgendwelchen Flüssigkeiten.  
„Hey Leute, ich glaube, ich hab ihr Lager gefunden“, sagte er und trat näher.  
„Wo steckst du?“, ertönte sofort Ironmans herrische Stimme, bevor jemand anders auf diese Information reagieren konnte, „Fass ja nichts an, hörst du?“ Im Hintergrund ertönte ein Schusswechsel.  
„Jaja, schon klar, Waffen…“, erwiderte Peter gelangweilt und lief durch die Reihen hindurch.  
„Hochreaktive. Biochemische. Waffen!“, sagte Mr. Stark eindringlich und betonte dabei jedes Wort. „Wir hatten das besprochen, Kleiner, raus da!“  
„Ist ja gut, bin auf dem Weg“, murrte Peter und wandte sich langsam auf dem Absatz herum. Er war eben noch stolz auf sich gewesen und wollte dafür gelobt werden, dass er offensichtlich das gefunden hatte, weshalb sie hier waren… Und nun wurde er stattdessen gemaßregelt. Mürrisch lief er zum Fenster zurück.  
„Und wehe, du berührst etwas!“, ertönte Ironmans Stimme.  
„Ja ja…“, sagte Peter, stieg durch das halb nach oben geschobene Fenster und blickte hinunter.  
In seinem Ohr ertönte Black Widows amüsierte Stimme. „Tony, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wie ein echt nerviger Vater klingst?“  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass deine Brüste gemacht aussehen?“, konterte Ironman und erntete von den anderen eine Reihe von ‚Oh!’s und ‚Tony!‘s.  
„Charmant“, erwiderte Black Widow gelassen.  
„Aber immer“, sagte Ironman betont freundlich.  
„Leute, Konzentration“, ertönte Captain Americas Stimme im Befehlston, „Sie ziehen sich zurück. Wir dringen ins Hauptgebäude ein. Alle bis auf dich, Spiderman, du bringst ein bisschen Abstand zwischen das Zeug und dich.“  
Peter wollte eben protestieren, als Black Widow panisch rief: „Verdammt!“  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Captain America.  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
Stattdessen ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der starken Tinnitus bei Peter auflöste. Eben noch hatte er vom Fenstersims springen wollen, nun flog er mitsamt dem Mauerwerk durch die Luft. Riesige Brocken der Hauswand flogen um ihn her. Er segelte hinab in einem Gesteinsregen, der die Söldner und Hulk unter sich begrub. Die unendliche Lautstärke der Detonation, die Vibration und die Wucht der Druckwelle, die die Explosion ausgelöst hatte, nahmen ihm das Bewusstsein und so bekam er gerade noch mit, wie ihn metallene Arme aus der Luft auffingen und fortflogen. 

*

Das leise regelmäßige Piepen drang mehr und mehr durch den Tinnitus, der Peter noch immer im Schädel dröhnte. Er öffnete schwerfällig die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Decke eines weißen, steril aussehenden Zimmers. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und bemerkte, dass er allein war. Niemand war bei ihm. Der hohe Pfeifton, der seine Ohren klingen ließ, ebbte mehr und mehr ab. Dafür fühlte Peter den starken Kopfschmerz nun deutlicher. Er stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen.  
Langsam erinnerte er sich an das, was geschehen war. Die Explosion… Und dann hatte es ihm einfach den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. In all diesem Chaos, das ihn dort umgeben hatte, war er nun ehrlich überrascht, noch am Leben zu sein.  
Bevor er dieses ‚Leben‘ aber genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Man ließ ihm keine Zeit, darauf zu reagieren. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ironman trat ein, in voller Montur. „Hey, Kleiner“, sagte er und hob zum Gruß die Hand, „Wie geht’s dir?“  
Peter blinzelte irritiert. „Wieso … tragen Sie noch Ihren Anzug?“, fragte er, aber dann erinnerte er sich an ihre letzten Zusammentreffen. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Vergessen Sie’s“, sagte er traurig, „Ich habe es schon verstanden.“ Gerade noch hatte er sich gefreut, dass Mr. Stark nach ihm sehen wollte und nun traf ihn einmal mehr die herbe Erkenntnis, dass sich der Mann nicht die Mühe machen würde, extra wegen ihm vorbei zu kommen. Er hatte einen Roboter geschickt.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich diese Dinger habe“, ließ sich Mr. Stark vernehmen und sein Roboter trat in langen Schritten an das Bett heran. „Die anderen dürfen sich dir erst einmal nicht nähern.“  
Diese Information holte Peter aus der kurzen Trübsal und er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Wieso?“, fragte er. Er fühlte sich in Ordnung, bis auf die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was war mit ihm geschehen?  
„Weil du in einem Cocktail biochemischer Waffen durch die Lüfte gesegelt bist“, erwiderte Mr. Stark trocken.  
„D-das heißt?“, fragte Peter und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Das Piepen neben ihm wurde schneller. „M-Mr. Stark, werde ich sterben?“, fragte er mit höher werdender Stimme. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass er die Waffen in Ruhe lassen sollte und er hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert. War das nun sein untergang?  
„Nein“, beruhigte Mr. Stark ihn und der Roboter trat mit metallischem Schritt auf ihn zu. Er ließ sich neben ihm auf den Stuhl sinken. „Denkst du, ich habe dich in einem billigen Stoffanzug in den Kampf geschickt? Nichts davon ist durchgedrungen… hoffe ich jedenfalls. Wir haben dich mitsamt Anzug abgeduscht, bevor wir dich aus ihm rausgeholt haben. Das hier sind reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.“  
Peter nickte langsam. Unter dem Gesichtspunkt konnte er es verstehen, dass Mr. Stark nicht selbst vorbeikommen konnte. Wäre er doch vorher nur folgsamer gewesen, als der Mann ihn gewarnt hatte!  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Mr. Stark nach einer Zeit mitfühlend.  
„Es geht…“, erwiderte Peter. „Mein Kopf ist ein wenig… benebelt… und schmerzt“, gab er zu.  
Der Roboter nickte. „Das ist normal. Du warst in unmittelbarer Nähe der Granate.“ Und noch während Peter panisch an sich herunterblickte und seine Hände betrachtete, fuhr Mr. Stark fort: „Glücklicherweise bist du unverletzt geblieben.“ Erleichtert bemerkte Peter, dass er auch seine Füße bewegen konnte und seine Beine spürte. Also war noch alles dran. Er seufzte, ließ den Kopf ins Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich heiß, als wäre die Decke zu warm und schob sie bis zum Bauch hinunter.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Mr. Stark aufmerksam.  
„Ja… ich…“, begann Peter und fächelte sich Luft zu, während er versuchte, zu beschreiben, wie es ihm ging.  
„Soll ich den Arzt rufen?“, wollte Mr. Stark wissen, doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich… ich fühle mich nur einsam, als würde ich auf dem Totenbett liegen…“ Als Mr. Stark schwieg, fuhr er fort: „Es wäre schön gewesen, wenigstens Krankenbesuch bekommen zu können.“ Er lächelte traurig. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich auf diese Weise besuchen, aber… ich hätte mich mehr gefreut, wenn wirklich jemand hier gewesen wäre.“ Er wischte sich ein wenig Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Der Roboter setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Ich bin hier“, sagte Mr. Stark.  
Peter lächelte erneut. „Im Rahmen Ihrer Möglichkeiten“, erwiderte er nickend, „Und ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie an mich denken. Grüßen Sie die anderen von mir. Sind sie wenigstens irgendwo neben Ihnen?“  
„Ach, Kleiner“, sagte Mr. Stark und mit einem metallischen Geräusch öffnete sich der Helm und Mr. Starks Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. „Du solltest endlich lernen, meine Roboter von mir zu unterscheiden“, meinte er grinsend.  
Peters Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Mr-Mr.... Mr. Stark!“, stammelte er perplex und fühlte, dass sein Bauch Purzelbäume schlug und sein Puls zu flattern begann. Er freute sich, dass Mr. Stark doch selbst vorbeigekommen war. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es riskant sein konnte, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Schließlich konnte man sich nicht sicher sein, ob Peter nicht Spuren der Biochemie an sich trug, wenn er das vorhin richtig verstanden hatte. „Schließen Sie Ihren Helm wieder! Es ist gefährlich!“ Er setzte sich eilig auf und rückte von Mr. Stark fort. Der quittierte die Anstrengungen mit einem weiteren Grinsen. „Du scheinst mir nicht wirklich vergiftet zu sein“, sagte er und hielt dann einen Moment inne, während sein Blick über Peters Gesicht glitt. „Obwohl...“ Und er stand auf und trat aus dem Metallgehäuse heraus. Peter war sprachlos – wie jedes Mal, wenn der Mann aus seinem Roboteranzug heraustrat. Es ließ ihn so ungeheuer mächtig erscheinen. Er fühlte die Wirkung, die das auf ihn hatte, dieses Mal ungleich deutlicher. Abgelenkt bemerkte er erst die Hand, als sie bereits auf seiner Stirn lag. Sie sandte eine Welle feiner elektrisierender Blitze über seine Haut. Er keuchte auf, während neben ihm das Piepen erneut schneller wurde. Die Welle wanderte als warmer Schauer durch seinen Körper und verstärkte die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg.  
„Du bist ganz heiß“, hörte er Mr. Stark irgendwo am Rande sagen, aber er bekam es kaum mit. Geistesabwesend zog er sich den Sensor vom Finger, der seinen Puls in dieses nervige Piepen umwandelte und schluckte. Was war mit ihm los? Er hob den Blick. Mr. Stark beobachtete ihn mit offenkundiger Sorge. „Ich sollte doch einen Arzt rufen“, stellte er fest und wollte schon gehen, aber Peter griff ihn am Ärmel seines Anzuges und hielt ihn zurück. „Warten Sie“, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und als seine Fingerspitzen unabsichtlich die Haut des Älteren berührte, fühlte er erneut diese feinen Stromstöße, die durch seinen Körper wanderten und ihn ganz kribbelig machten. Er ließ eilig wieder los. „Es… es geht schon“, murmelte er und schlug die Bettdecke ganz zurück. „Ich brauche nur ein wenig frische Luft und Bewegung.“ Und mit diesen Worten schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett. Er griff sich an die erhitzte Stirn, während er unter Mr. Starks wachsamen Blick auf die Füße kam. Wieso nur war ihm so schwummrig, als hätte er getrunken? Wieder aufrecht zu stehen, würde sicher dagegen helfen. Er musste sich irgendwie bewegen, um diesem kribbelnden, rastlosen Gefühl in sich zu entkommen.  
Der Pyjama, den er trug, verdeckte seine erhitzte Haut und als er endlich stand, fühlte er sich einen Moment besser. Er schenkte Mr. Stark ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Sehen Sie?“, fragte er beinahe stolz und trat auf ihn zu. „Kein Probl…“ Peters Beine knickten weg und er taumelte nach vorn.  
Geistesgegenwärtig fing Mr. Stark ihn auf. „Ruhig, Kleiner“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr, „Das alles hat dich ziemlich mitgenommen. Auch ohne, dass du in Kontakt mit der Chemiekeule gekommen bist.“ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich hole den Arzt.“  
„Nein“, protestierte Peter schwach und krallte sich in den teuren Anzug des Älteren. Seine Sinne waren so benebelt, er wusste gar nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war. Sein Kopfschmerz und die Gliederschmerzen verschwanden in den Hintergrund. Ins Zentrum rückte sich die unendliche Hitze und das sehnende Kribbeln, das ihn dazu bringen wollte, sich an Mr. Stark festzuklammern. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Gedanken kamen. Sie waren stärker als sonst und er konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit: Er wollte nicht, dass der Mann verschwand. „Gehen Sie nicht…“, flehte er leise, „…Daddy.“  
Mr. Stark lachte leise. „So hat mich ziemlich lange niemand mehr genannt“, sagte er amüsiert und schob Peter zurück zum Bett. „Komm, leg dich wieder hin“, fuhr er sanft fort und als Peter mit den Kniekehlen gegen das Krankenhausbett stieß, ließ er sich folgsam darauf sinken – nur, um wenig später die Arme nach Mr. Stark auszustrecken und sie um seine Mitte zu schlingen. Er rieb das Gesicht an Mr. Starks Bauch. Trotz des Hemdes konnte er dessen Wärme fühlen und er nahm seinen Geruch in sich auf. Es betörte ihn und ließ ihn wohlig seufzen.  
Eine Weile ließ Mr. Stark das Schauspiel zu, bis er versuchte, sich zu lösen. „Komm schon, lass mich los, Kleiner“, sagte er sanft, „Du bist nicht du selbst.“ Doch Peter hörte ihm nicht zu. Sein Gesicht rieb weiter über den von Stoff bedeckten Bauch, die Nase tief hineingepresst, um den Geruch in sich aufzunehmen. „Sie riechen so gut, Mr. Stark“, schnurrte er und schob die Nase tiefer, während er der Intensität des Geruchs folgte. Weiter unten, direkt unterhalb von Mr. Starks Gürtel, war sie am größten.  
„Okay, das reicht“, sagte Mr. Stark peinlich berührt, als Peter zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen war und wand sich in der Umarmung des Jüngeren, bis er sich endlich daraus befreien konnte. Er trat ein paar Schritte rückwärts und holte Luft. „Ich… ich rufe den Arzt.“  
Peter verstand zwar die Worte nicht, die der Mann sagte und sie interessierten ihn auch nicht, aber dass er allein gelassen wurde, missfiel ihm. Er folgte dem Älteren, schwang sich erneut aus dem Bett und taumelte hinter Mr. Stark her, der sich bereits umgedreht und auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Auf halber Strecke zur Tür bekam er ihn zu fassen und noch während sich Mr. Stark zu ihm herumdrehte, verloren sie durch die unkontrollierte Wucht, mit der Peter auf ihn zugetaumelt war, das Gleichgewicht und landeten auf dem Boden. Peter sah zu Mr. Stark hinunter, der mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen zu ihm aufschaute und leckte sich über die Lippen, während er sich vorbeugte. „Bitte“, raunte er ihm heiser ins Ohr, „Nur dieses eine Mal.“ Er rieb seinen Hintern aufreizend gegen den Schritt des Älteren und wurde mit einem Aufkeuchen belohnt. „Ich brauche Sie.“  
„Pe-Peter“, stammelte Mr. Stark überwältigt und folgte mit den Augen der Hand, die über seine Brust strich und immer tiefer wanderte, „Hör mir zu: Du weißt nicht, was du tust, du bist benebelt von… von…“  
„Von Ihrem Geruch“, säuselte Peter und seine Hand legte sich über die leichte Beule, die sich unter der unablässigen Bewegung seines Hinterns gebildet hatte. Er strich gedankenverloren darüber. „Daddy“, keuchte er und seine Hand wurde fordernder, „Bitte!“  
Mr. Stark stöhnte auf. Es klang gequält. Er wand sich unter Peter und als dieser die Hand unter seinen Hosenbund schob, kam endlich Leben in ihn. Er schob ihn von sich herunter und erhob sich, keuchend und nach Atem ringend. Aber Peter blieb nicht untätig. Die Zeit, die Mr. Stark brauchte, um aufzustehen, nutzte er, um seinen Kopf in die perfekte Höhe zu bringen. Er streckte die Zunge aus und presste ihre Länge seitlich gegen die Beule in Mr. Starks Hose, während er zu ihm heraufschaute. Langsam leckte er über den dicken Anzugstoff. Mr. Starks Blick wurde dunkel. „Verdammt“, knurrte er. Peter nahm es als Bestätigung, machte sich mit flinken Fingern daran, den Hosenbund zu öffnen. Es war ihm fast vollständig gelungen, als Mr. Stark erneut seine Beherrschung fand und einen weiteren Schritt zurücktrat. Er wollte an Peter vorbei, zur Tür, aber der Jüngere ließ ihn nicht. In einer flinken spinnenartigen Bewegung stellte er sich ihm in den Weg und schob ihn zurück, bis sich Mr. Stark perplex auf einen der Stühle setzte und zu ihm aufschaute, während sich der Jüngere breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß setzte.  
„Peter“, sagte Mr. Stark keuchend und heftig atmend, „Tu-tu das nicht, hörst du, das… das…“ Sein Blick wirkte panisch. Peter schenkte ihm ein durchtriebenes Lächeln, ohne darauf einzugehen. Die Hitze in ihm flüsterte ihm ein, dass er GENAU DAS tun sollte. Er streckte den Rücken durch und bewegte in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen sein Becken, während er dabei zusah, wie Mr. Stark mehr und mehr die Beherrschung verlor. Er genoss es, zu wissen dass ER es war, der ihm diese Kontrolle nahm. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Mr. Stark die Fingernägel ins dünne Lederpolster der Armlehnen grub.  
Peter fühlte, dass er Mr. Stark nah sein wollte. Noch näher als jetzt bereits. Er wollte mehr. Also schlang er ihm die Arme um den Hals und drängte sich an ihn, sein Becken noch immer kreisend. Mittlerweile war er selbst bereits ziemlich erregt und die härter werdende Beule unter ihm zeigte Peter, dass Mr. Starks Körper gefiel, was er tat. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein, weil Mr. Stark so sehr behauptete, dass er aufhören wollte und sein Körper ihn nun verriet. Der Ältere saß stocksteif unter ihm, schien es nicht zu wagen sich zu rühren und zeigte bis auf die flache Atmung, die geweiteten Pupillen und sein härter werdendes Glied keine Reaktion. Peter wollte ihn weiter reizen, bis er nicht mehr hinterfragte, was sie taten. „Ficken Sie mich“, sagte er mit vor Lust ganz rauer Stimme und biss Mr. Stark ins Ohrläppchen. Er zog leicht daran. „Daddy“, fügte er hinzu und Mr. Stark lief ein spürbarer Schauer über den Rücken.  
„P-peter“, krächzte er und räusperte sich. „Du-du bist nicht du selbst, du…“, unternahm er einen schwachen Versuch zu entkommen. Seine Hände hatten sich von den Armlehnen gelöst und sich an Peters Taille gelegt. Halbherzig wollte Mr. Stark ihn von sich schieben. „… du weißt nicht, was du tust“, beendete er seinen gestammelten Satz.  
„Doch, das weiß ich, Mr. Stark“, beharrte Peter lächelnd. Er hatte sich selten so entschlossen gefühlt, so… fähig! Widerwillig ließ er es zu, dass Mr. Stark ihn ein Stück von sich schob, aber nur, weil er ihm dann wieder mit etwas Abstand ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er thronte noch immer auf ihm und er würde hier so schnell nicht verschwinden. „Und Sie wollen es auch, genau wie ich“, säuselte er, warf Mr. Stark einen verschlagenen Blick zu und strich über die mehr als eindeutige Beule, die sich zwischen ihnen erhob. Mr. Stark schluckte hörbar, was Peter nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. Er fühlte sich so siegestrunken, so berauscht. Berauscht von Mr. Starks Geruch, von seiner Wärme, seiner Nähe! Berauscht von dem Gefühl von Mr. Starks‘ Glied in seiner Hand… Der Ältere japste auf, als er die Hose öffnete und es herauszog. Peter sog genießend die Luft ein. Sie roch bereits so intensiv nach Mr. Stark, seinem Schweiß und den Lusttropfen, die aus seiner Spitze traten. Peter bemerkte, dass seine eigene Erektion schmerzhaft pulsierte, während er mit dem Daumen die Tropfen verteilte. Mr. Stark hinderte ihn nicht daran. Er schien vollkommen erstarrt zu sein.  
Fasziniert richtete Peter seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Mr. Starks Glied, massierte es und fühlte Mr. Stark unter sich erbeben. Er war vollkommen angespannt.  
„Fuck“, fluchte Mr. Stark zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sein Blick war hitzig, seine Atmung ging flach und er krallte sich wieder an die Lederpolster der Stuhllehnen, als versuchte er, sich selbst zurück zu halten.  
„Keine Schimpfworte, Mr. Stark“, tadelte Peter ihn schelmisch lächelnd.  
„Die verdammten Schimpfworte sind das Einzige, das mich davon abhält, dich aufs Bett zu werfen“, knurrte Mr. Stark. Seine Nasenflügel bebten.  
Peter lachte leise. „Was spricht dagegen, mich aufs Bett zu werfen?“, säuselte er verführerisch und rieb mit dem Daumen über Mr. Starks Spitze.  
„Du bist fast noch ein Kind“, presste Mr. Stark zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schloss die Augen, ehe ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich.  
Peter senkte den Kopf und leckte Mr. Stark langsam über die Unterlippe. „Ich bin achtzehn“, erinnerte er ihn. „Alt genug um zu wissen, was ich will. Und ich will sie.“  
Mr. Stark öffnete die Augen wieder. In seinem Blick lag Hilflosigkeit. „Zwing mich nicht, das zu tun“, bat er flehend.  
„Gefällt es Ihnen nicht?“, fragte Peter und hungrig vergrub er das Gesicht in Mr. Starks Halsbeuge und begann, an seiner Haut zu saugen.  
„Doch...“, keuchte Mr. Stark kaum hörbar, „Zu gut.“  
Peter ließ von dem Knutschfleck ab, den er ihm verpasst hatte. „Dann nehmen Sie mich endlich“, verlangte er hitzig, den Mund nah an dem des Anderen. Er fühlte, wie der Atem des Mannes seine Lippen streifte. Peter fühlte sich rastlos. Er wollte ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat. „Bitte“, hauchte er und küsste ihn. Und dieses Mal wurden seine erhitzten Lippen mit gleichem Feuer empfangen.  
„Ich werde nicht aufhören können, wenn du mich lässt“, keuchte Mr. Stark, als sie sich flach atmend wieder voneinander lösten. Es klang wie eine Warnung, doch für Peter war es ein Versprechen.  
„Sehr gut“, murmelte er und vertiefte den Kuss erneut. 

Dann, als hätte Mr. Stark einen Entschluss gefasst, ging alles sehr schnell. Peter fühlte starke Hände an seinem Hintern, die ihn hochhoben und zum Bett trugen, wo sie ihn in die weiche Matratze fallen ließen. Bevor er sich dort einsam fühlen konnte, war Mr. Stark bei ihm, zog ihm die Hose von den Beinen und drängte zwei Finger in seinen Mund. Peter leckte darüber, saugte daran und wand sich gierig unter Mr. Stark, der ihn mit dunklem Blick beobachtete und dann die feuchten Finger dazu nutzte, ihn zu weiten.  
Ehe er sich versah, hatte der Mann die Finger durch sein Glied ersetzt und sich in ihn hineingetrieben. Peter wollte vor Lust aufschreien, aber eine Hand auf seinem Mund hinderte ihn daran. Irgendwo am Rand seines Rausches erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus waren, doch es hatte ihn noch nie so wenig gekümmert, wie in diesem Moment. Er genoss die Härte, die sich in ihn hineintrieb, das Gewicht, das auf ihm lag und die Wärme, die ihn ausfüllte und er wollte, dass es niemals endete. Er flehte um mehr, wann immer er genug Luft bekam, um Sprechen zu können, obwohl ihn sein eigenes flaches Keuchen und Stöhnen atemlos zurückließ.  
Sein Orgasmus war intensiver als alle, die er zuvor erlebt hatte und als es vorbei war, lag er befriedigt in dem schmalen Krankenhausbett und bekam kaum mit, wie Mr. Stark seine Schulter und seinen Hals küsste und ihn an sich zog.

*

„Wir haben Spuren von einer Substanz an Ihrem Anzug gefunden“, sagte der Arzt gerade und Peter gab sich Mühe, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Die allesverzehrende Hitze in ihm war einer wohligen Wärme gewichen, die ihn schläfrig und träge machte und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Dingen, die der Arzt sagte, zu folgen. „Die Spuren“, fuhr der Mann sachlich fort, „lösen einen starken sexuellen Trieb aus, der den Betroffenen rasend macht vor...“ Der Arzt suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „… Gier“, beendete er den Satz sachlich. „Glücklicherweise ist nichts davon auf Ihre Haut gelangt.“  
„Ja“, sagte Peter mit einem leutseligen Lächeln. „Zum Glück.“ Er vermutete, dass es irgendwie an den Nähten hineingekommen sein musste. Wenn es so fein war, wie vermutet, hatte das Abduschen wohl nicht gereicht. Aber, dachte er bei sich, während er zu dem Mann im Ironman-Suit hinschielte, der seine Mimik hinter einer metallischen Maske verstecken konnte, das hatte auch sein Gutes gehabt.


End file.
